


Celebration

by inpiniteu



Series: Beneath The Milky Twilight (Oh, Kiss Me) [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Just Kiss 2017, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Myungsoo is right: luck finally came knocking on their door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : 002 - "Letter; news"

“Soo-yah! I’m home!”

Myungsoo groans at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, struggling to open his eyes and blinking sleep away. 

Taking naps after his afternoon part-time job has become an habit over time, one he hasn’t been able to shake off despite Howon nagging him again and again about not sleeping during the day.

“What’s going on?” He grumbles, shifting his posture on their uncomfortable couch to get into a sitting position, his eyes trying to focus on his boyfriend who has just stepped into their living room.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Howon says with a sheepish smile on his lips as he sits down next to his boyfriend and brings him closer to him. “Did you have a rough day? You really look exhausted.”

Myungsoo rubs his eyes off with the sleeves of his too long sweater and hums lightly. “But it’s okay,” he answers in a small voice, settling himself on Howon’s lap and happily burying his face into Howon’s neck. Howon simply wraps an arm around Myungsoo’s waist and he gives it a little squeeze in return, but the small gesture of comfort is enough for Myungsoo who smiles against his skin.

“Weren’t Dongwoo and Sungyeol supposed to be there to help you, though?” Howon asks, quite familiar with Myungsoo’s co-workers at _A Twosome Place_. Indeed, Dongwoo is one of his frequent dancing partners and Sungyeol has invited himself over more times than Howon can recall. “They’re working on Saturdays, right?”

Myungsoo raises his head and shakes it from side to side slightly. “Dongwoo hyung called in sick and Sungyeol didn’t show up so...”

Howon grimaces in sympathy and he squeezes Myungsoo’s waist in a comforting gesture. “I’m sorry, baby. That must have been tough.”

Myungsoo shrugs but doesn’t deny it. Saturday crowds have proved to be the worst with time, and are quite a pain to handle if he has to be honest. Myungsoo loves his job, and the job fits him well as he’s even known around Sinchon as the dude that makes mean coffee but shifts on Saturday always leaves him drained and on the verge of quitting every single time. 

Doing a whole shift alone had been pure torture but well, he had managed to survive and make good money out of it.

“You know you can just quit if it gets too hard, Soo-yah,” Howon says, racking his free hand through his hair. “You don’t hav—”

Myungsoo interrupts him, his voice firm yet gentle. “We’re not having this discussion again, Won-ah. I’m doing it because I want to.”

Indeed, it’s not the first time that Howon suggests that he leaves his job and Myungsoo is getting tired of it. He’s clearly aware that Howon feels guilty for being jobless and not helping financially but Myungsoo has faith that sooner or later, luck is going to knock on their door and that Howon will find a job in his field.

“Fine,” Howon answers and the frown on Myungsoo’s face disappears as quickly as it came, the relief of avoiding another fight obvious in his eyes. 

Arguments with Howon are rare but can quickly turn ugly, especially on that matter. More than once, they have fought over Howon's feelings of having to provide for Myungsoo, of being a major dickhead for leeching off a graduate student and it has never stopped feeling frustrating for Myungsoo, who doesn't mind supporting his boyfriend until someone can finally see Howon's talent and give him a chance to do what he loves most. 

“Anyway,” Myungsoo starts, linking his fingers with Howon’s and looking into his eyes, “You sounded pretty excited when you got home. What’s going on?”

“Oh, that…” Howon trails off but the bouncing of his knees betrays that there’s something huge coming up. After all, Howon has never been able to stand still when he’s excited about something and Myungsoo knows it. “It’s nothing much, actually, and I don’t think it’s that importa—”

“Just spill it or I’m going back to sleep.” Myungsoo growls, his eyes narrowing at his boyfriend who’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Fine.” Howon smiles, chuckling a little when Myungsoo's nose scrunch up a little bit. “I got a call from the dance school I told you about.”

Myungsoo gasps and his hold on Howon’s fingers get tighter. “The one hundred of people applied for?”

“Yeah, that one,” Howon hums, squeezing Myungsoo’s hand back. “I got in, Soo-yah.”

Myungsoo’s heart leaps for joy over the news and he puts an arm around Howon’s shoulder, bringing Howon’s head closer to his until their lips are touching. “I’m so happy for you,” he whispers before bringing their lips together for a celebratory kiss. “It’s an amazing news.”

"Indeed, it is. Let's celebrate, yes?"

Myungsoo nods and Howon doesn't lose time before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, might be edited later.


End file.
